If This is Austin
by xOxbabii.girl.flying.solo.xOx
Summary: She left him almost a year ago. She finally decides to call him, and from his answering machine, she gets the biggest surprise of her life. Song fic to Austin by Blake Shelton. TROYELLA. TxG. Who else would it be? Troypay? Ryella? Eww, HECK NO! Haha. xD


**THURSDAY** **, FEBRUARY 29th****, 2008:**

"I don't care what you think! I didn't do anything wrong!" Troy roared at the top of his lungs. "You don't believe me? Oh, that's right, you never believe me."

"Yes, I do-" Gabriella attempted to butt in, but it was no use. He just cut her off again.

"No!" He argued. "I don't ever want to talk to you again!" Those nine words flew out of his mouth before he even processed it in his head. Tears welled up in Gabriella's beautiful chocolate eyes.

"I mean…" Troy tried to correct himself. "I don't want to fight anymore."

"Troy, I know you didn't-"

"Yes I did!" Troy replied. "Just forget I ever said that."

"Troy, you know I can't-"

"You've done it-" This time, Gabriella cut him off.

"Before," she filled in the rest. "No, I never really have forgotten all of those times."

"But…you…"

"Forgave you? Yes. You have to learn, forgiving and forgetting are two totally different things," she said, tears spilling out of her eyes and down her beautiful face. "Don't you see? That's the difference between you and me."

"What's your point?" He asked, dully, not seeing where she was headed. The usual twinkle in his ocean blue eyes had completely disappeared.

"I just need a little time." Gabriella whispered.

" 'Brie, no-"

"I need to take a breather. I need a break from all of this. Just for a little while. I need to clear my head and figure out things for myself." And with those last spoken words, she ran out of his room, not bothering to shut the door. The door slammed in the kitchen, signaling she'd left.

He wanted so desperately to run after her. To chase her and hold her and kiss her and tell her he loved her. To tell her he always wanted to be with her and that he would never let her out of his sight. Never. But that wasn't going to happen. He knew where she was going. Back to Austin, Texas, where her mother was currently on a long business trip and where her aunt and uncle lived.

**TUESDAY, MARCH 17****th****, 2009:**

Nineteen-year old, Gabriella Montez, sighed as she picked up the phone. Her mother was at work and she was home alone. It was almost a year ago that she'd left Troy back in Albuquerque. She dialed in his new house number, having been informed he'd broken his cell by Taylor. She waited three rings and his answering machine came on.

"Hey, it's Troy. Uhm, if you're calling about the truck, I've already sold it. If this is a Tuesday night, I'm bowling with Chad and Taylor. You're just wasting your time if you have something to sell, because I'm not buying. If it's anyone else, wait for the tone, you know what to do. Oh, yeah, and if this is Austin, I still love you."

Gabriella let the phone drop to the counter in the kitchen. He still loved her? After almost a year, he still was in love with her? After not seeing her or so much as talking to her…What kind of guy would wait that long? He must've loved her a lot more than she'd thought, then.

She put the phone back on the charger and went back into the living room. She turned on the TV. She would wait a while and try again. She didn't want to talk to him unless she was the only one home and her mom would be arriving any minute. And, she had the next couple of days off.

**FRIDAY,** **MARCH 20****th****, 2009(3 days later)**

Gabriella waited until six o' clock that night to try calling Troy again. She nervously picked up the phone and waited for the dial tone. When she heard it, she dialed in the familiar number from a dew days ago. She had no idea what she would say if he answered, she just prayed to God that he would.

She heard the famous three rings and the answering machine again. Only, this time it was different. He said, "Hey, you've reached Troy. First of all, if it's Friday night, I'm at the basketball game. And, then, first thing Saturday, if it doesn't rain, I'm goin' out to the lake. I'll be there all weekend long. But, I'll call you back when I get home Sunday afternoon. Oh, and if this is Austin, I _still _love you."

Gabriella took a deep breath as the tone sounded. "988-2626," was all that she said. If he loved her, he would most likely remember her voice. It was Friday, which meant that she'd have to wait the rest of today, all day tomorrow, and all of Sunday morning to talk to him. Which also meant, that she had until then to think about what she needed to say.

**SUNDAY, MARCH 22****nd****, 2009**

Gabriella waited, yet again, nervously by the telephone. Troy opened the door to his apartment and instantly saw the flashing number three on his answering machine. He flipped on the lights and walked over to it, gently touching the 'play' button.

After he got her message, his hands were sweating as he picked up the phone. Sweating so much that the phone almost fell from his grasp. His heart was pounding as he dialed the number she'd left. Pounding so loud that he was sure it could be heard from outside his apartment.

He heard three rings and then what he guessed was her answering machine. "You've reached Gabriella. If you're calling about my heart, it's still yours," she sang on the machine, "I should've listened to it a little more. And, then, it wouldn't have taken me so long to find out where I belong. Oh, and, by the way, boy, this is no machine you're talking to. Can't you tell? This is Austin and I still love you. I still love you, Troy."

**THE END! I hope I did well with this one. This is my favorite one-shot I have yet to write and one of the only country songs that I like. It's called Austin by Blake Shelton. It is a good song, you should listen to it on YouTube or whatever. Hope you liked. xD**


End file.
